And Then There's Santana
by LikeIDidHaveAChoice
Summary: After the finale, I had to write something. And this came to my mind.


"And then there's Santana..." You go and hug her. All of those memories start to come back to you…

"_Hey, are you okay? I saw that kid hurting you."_

"_My name is Brittany S. Pierce. What's yours?"_

"_Wanna go to my house? We can play with dolls there."_

"_People say I'm stupid, it's no big deal."_

"_Oh, I didn't know you were in the cheerios too. Well, I guess we're going to be great friends then."_

"_Ugh, I don't like parties but if you're going then I'm going too."_

"_Can we do it again? I liked it. But like, this time, just you and me."_

"_Sex is not dating. If it were, Santana and I would be dating"_

"_I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you."_

"_You look really hot in that nurse uniform. Come by my house later."_

"_We look good in plaid, Santana. Quinn and Rachel too."_

"_Why are you with Sam? He's going to swallow you."_

"_No! My turn, Santana. Take that shirt off now. Let me lick those abs."_

"_Shh baby, don't cry. Let's get you home, shall we"_

"_Omg, Rachel is going to kill me. I puked on her Santana. Puked!"_

"_Let's get those free yogurts Figgins was talking about."_

"_Look, I really love to get my sweet lady kisses on.'_

"_What does Ms. Holiday meant? That you and Artie are sleeping with the entire school too? Because I did. So that means you two are doing it too? That's confusing."_

"_I really like when we make out and stuff."_

"_With feelings it's better."_

"_I just don't know how I feel because Santana refuses to talk about it."_

"_But times makes you bolder, children get older and I'm getting older too."_

"_Is that how you really feel?"_

"_Of course I love you. I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."_

"_I'm so yours. Proudly so."_

"_Wait, you're still dating Sam? But you told me you were in love with me."_

"_Do you really suck on salamander lips? Those animal are dangerous."_

"_I do love you. Clearly you love don't love you as much as I do or you put the shirt on and dance with me."_

"_I heard a rumor that Santana plays for the other team and I can confirm that. 100% true."_

"_Fooling around with her isn't cheating. It's just friends talking with their tongues super close."_

"_Everybody thinks she's a bad person but she's not."_

"_Come on Fondue for Two. I'll ask you out to prom and I'll tell you how I feel, and all you have to do is say yes."_

"_My guest today was supposed to be Santana but she texted about an hour ago and it just said I can't"._

"_If you'd embraced all the awesome that you are, you'd have won."_

"_I believe in you, Santana."_

"_I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that, because of that, I think anything is possible."_

"_You're a genius Brittany. You are the unicorn."_

"_Aren't you paying? Cause I ordered shrimp."_

"_Well, I told you last year that if I were single and you were single, that we mingle."_

"_I wish you'd hold my hand."_

"_Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like pressured or something."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I'll never let you go."_

"_I told you with feelings it's better."_

"_Stop the violence."_

"_Rumor has it/ Someone Like You."_

"_I'm sorry baby. I'm going to have a word with Finn. NO- let me go Santana. I won't do any- let me go! He threw you out of- NO, let me go."_

"_Don't be mean, baby."_

"_That was offensive. Don't thank him San. And you're on my list Finn Hudson."_

"_She is normal."_

"_Sanny bear, you can live with me. Abuela will come back. No, please don't cry."_

"_I'm really proud of you for singing that song."_

"_Trust me, I know the tango really well. And I won't let you fall."_

"_Come on San. Do it again. Do the squirrel this time."_

"_If we weren't between everyone, that swimsuit would totally be at the bottom of this pool."_

"_Would you say yes? If I proposed, I mean."_

"_You will always be my boo. Come on San, keep singing."_

"_Can I tape my hand in your underboob instead?"_

"_Yeah, he's hot but you're still my favorite latina.'_

"_Happy valentine's day, baby."_

"_It's a playlist with all the songs I hear in my head when I'm with you or when I'm thinking about you."_

"_Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."_

"_I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you." _

"_Please, promise that whatever happens, don't ever think of doing what Karofsky did. Like, ever."_

"_I think is a zombie, just look at her eyes. They're too big and weird."_

"_How do you know Quinn's not coming?"_

"_Something's not right, Santana. I can feel it. Like that time Lord Tubbington fell off the balcony and broke his paw."_

"_Is not too high. You can grab my hand if- NOT THAT STRONG SANTANA."_

"_Everybody's loving the sex tape of us."_

"_Obviously I like to dance with Santana the best."_

"_We're going to be late for glee club, Santana. No more quickies for a week. And no whining."_

"_I totally wanna make out with you right now but coach Roz is looking at me funny."_

"_Your tits look amazing in that uniform."_

"_Don't be mean to Lord T."_

"_Will you go to prom with me?"_

"_I'm totally getting one of those dinosaur heads for Tubbington cuz he likes them too."_

"_You look beautiful, Santana."_

"_Since my blanket and my pillow fell on the pool, can I sleep with you?"_

"_OMG, OMG BABY. WE WON NATIONALS!"_

"_I'm not graduating."_

"_Let's scissor-skype later."_

"_I really miss Santana."_

"_I just miss, like her laugh and the smell of her armpits. Yes, we had interesting lady sex, but she was also my best friend."_

"_You don't get it. You left me behind and it hurt."_

"_I miss this place so much. It's where we fell in love, where I could say things with music, when words just weren't enough. And I need to tell you something that I don't know how to say."_

"_This sounds a lot like a breakup to me."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I miss you."_

"_So you have to think of something that makes you, like, really sad – like how we're not together anymore and it's okay, but it still hurts a little bit. Especially on Fridays, because that was our date night."_

"_What you guys doing?"_

"_Why were you two slapping each other?"_

"_No, come back."_

"_Santana."_

"_We're also married."_

"_Lord, Santana can't know about this. She'll kill me and I'm too young to die."_

"_I think you need to be somewhere that's as big and hot as you are. It's okay to follow your dreams."_

"_Please, don't let me be killed. Jesus, and Buda and anyone who's out there in the sky, don't let the shooter find me."_

"_I really miss my sweet lady kisses."_

"_Brittana is Real."_

Suddenly, you're pulled back to this very moment where you're hugging her. Your soulmate and your greatest love.

"Oh, man. You don't need to say anything Brittany."

You understand, because there's nothing really left to say because she knows it too. She felt it during your long hug. All the memories. All the 'I love you', and the fights. Everything.


End file.
